Having Your Heart RIPPERed to Shreds
by BB0014
Summary: SPOILERS.. From end of Episode 4x09. Starts with Stefan talking to Caroline about Elena. Working toward an eventual STELENA story. But you never know what twist and turns it will take before then. Rated M for safety
1. Prologue

Prologue

SPOV

Trust... That's all we had. We had our family and friends, but we trusted them. Klaus didn't have that. We all had done horrible things, but we trusted those in our lives. It was the only thing that separated us. It was the only thing that made us better than him.

"Yeah, you're right Stefan…" Caroline paused awkwardly. "Have you heard from Damon?"

"Yeah, he's still with Jeremy at the lake house," I answered her, but the suspicion was already there. Only a small pinch, but yet it was there. And it was the next question she asked that made that pinch grow into a full blow.

"Did he happen to mention where Elena was?" Caroline asked carefully.

There was an unnecessary pause. As if I was processing what she just said. I didn't need to yet I still continued as if I didn't know… Because I didn't want to know.

"Wait, why are you—why are you asking me this?" I wasn't going to let my mind find a firm grasp on anything until she confirmed it, but the look she gave me said it all. She knew I should know, "They're together. Aren't they?"

This time the look she gave me was slowly moving on to pity, "How together are they?" I asked unsure I really wanted to know the answer, yet I was sure I already did. I just didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe because then everything was lost, and I didn't want to go back to that place. The place where there was no hope.

"Caroline, tell me. How together are they?" I asked her one more time. And that look, the one that was slowly moving to pity, it was there in full force. She was sorry when she didn't need to be. She did nothing wrong.

I did. I trusted. I trusted my family, or rather Damon to do the right thing. I trusted my heart and love to lead me in the right direction. And I trusted Elena with the decision she made to love me and be with me over anyone else to be enough to survive anything the sire bond would hold on her. And in just that short amount of time… I lost all the trust I ever knew.

I wasn't sure how it started. I was standing by the table and the next thing I knew the table was flying across the room at my hands. I couldn't say I blacked out, but I knew the pain was taking over.

Pain. Anger. Hurt. Rage. It was all tearing me apart.

A part of me could hear Caroline screaming at me in the background to stop. But I couldn't. That would mean it was all real. All the things I was feeling were real. I couldn't let that be true so I kept going.

After the table, I turned to the bookshelves. I tore them apart. Everyone book in our family room was on the floor. Many of them shredded in the process of ridding them from their place. I felt like mere seconds, but it could have been hours as I took the room apart piece by piece. It was toward the end that I once again heard Caroline's voice pleading with me to stop.

And I did stop. I stopped tearing things to pieces. I stopped destroying the room as I went. I stopped smashing everything that my hands touched. I stopped moving. I stopped breathing. I stopped.

I stopped everything.

"Stefan?" Caroline's voice only barely broke into my mind as I shut everything down...

Everything…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

SPOV

I should have known I'd find myself here once again. It was the place I thrived when I had nothing left to live for. It was the place I felt I could unleash what was inside me without shame or guilt… Or any feelings really. I could do what I needed and there was no one here to stop me this time.

Every other time it had been Lexi to show up and pull me from the darkest places a creature like me could find themselves. But, Lexi was gone. Another reminder of everything I'd lost. There was no one this time. There was no hope… There was nothing to just hold on to like last time. This was where I belonged and how I was meant to be.

Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

My apartment hadn't changed since the last time Klaus and I stopped by during our brief visit here. It needed updating, but would suffice for what I need it for. I'd get a new place, but they wouldn't have what I came to this room for. What I knew I'd be adding to shortly. My list. The names of my victims must remain in this room and would grow in the time to come. I only stopped by here to drop of my bag, but I couldn't waste any more time. I needed to feed. I needed new prey.

With the obvious issue of not having Gloria's to go to this time around, I began to wonder the streets in hopes of finding my next feeding ground. The streets of Chicago were calling my name. They brought out the side I was searching for in making this trip, and as I ventured a short way from my apartment, I found what I knew I was looking for. The outside wasn't flashy or over the top, just a simple black door with neon words above it, but the name on the outside called to me as if it knew I was looking for it.

Il Peccatore.

Or _The Sinner_ in Italian.

As I moved toward the door, I perused the line of young men and women waiting to get in. There must have been a dress code as every man was sharply dressed in slacks and the women were more classy than trashy. I knew this was my kind of place to be. This is what I needed.

I moved to the front of the line where a large bouncer stood deciding who was getting in and turned to me, "Look, buddy, you have to stand at the end of the line like everyone else. "

Of course I was on a mission and this man wasn't going to stop me. I looked him in the eye, "You're going to let me in. You're always going to let me in when I come here."

He looked dazed for a second, but lifted the rope and let me through, "Oh sorry, sir. I didn't realize it was you. Go right in."

Oh, I loved the ease of things when I didn't have guilt for compelling someone.

As I walked into the club, I was met with the scent of warm bodies as I ventured further along a dark hallway. I could hear music pulsing up ahead, but something about it invited me in and pushed me closer. Rounding a corner, I finally found myself on a small balcony with stairs leading into a vast open space. The area was dark just like the name led on it would be. All the walls and floor were black and the area was illuminated by red undertones and lights. Sporadically placed among the floor were leather couches and chairs in either black or dark red. People were gathering in groups and the drinks were flowing among them.

I made my way down the stairs into the main area. Across the room a large bar was packed with people as the bartenders worked their magic in serving their customers. The room was filled with all I needed to have a successful night, but I needed some privacy to get the job done. I scanned the room looking for someone I could use to get into the VIP balcony on the opposite side of the entrance. I spotted a waitress and gave her my most seductive smile. In an environment like this, it was easy to pull her in with my darker side.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked me with what I guess was supposed to be a sexy smile. It really wasn't.

Might as well get to the point I decided as I stared into her eyes. "No. Actually, I need you to take me to the my own VIP room. And then you can bring me a bottle of your best scotch."

The girl shook her head but remained smiling, "Of course, sir. Right this way."

I followed her further into the club before reaching a hidden staircase blocked by another large man. The girl whispered to the man and he stepped aside to let us up the stairs. We were met by a long hallway stretching behind the balcony with a row of doors. She led me to the second door and held it open as I entered my private VIP room. It had a small sitting area away from the main floor that was blocked off by curtains and as I pushed through them I found myself above the crowd in a larger area once again decorated by couches, chairs, and a small private bar. I would have to remember to make sure it was always stocked with scotch and whiskey.

The waitress followed me into the room as another girl came in shortly after with the scotch bottle I had requested as well as a glass that she set on the center table before leaving. The first waitress remained with me as the curtain closed behind the other.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?" she asked confidently, that same smile back on her face. It was kind of sickening really.

"Actually, yes," I replied as I moved toward her and looked into her eyes to compel my answer to her, "I need you to reserve this room for me every night. It should always be stocked with liquor unless I inform someone otherwise. No one besides serving staff is allowed in here unless upon my request. Am I understood?"

Her smile had dropped slightly, probably from the hard tone I was using to get my point across. I didn't want to be bothered unless it was under my terms. Everyone here would soon learn that.

"Of—Of course, sir," she stuttered out, still trying to hold a smile as she backed away toward the exit.

She was almost out the curtain when I called her back, "Oh and miss?" I waited for her to turn toward me again. "It's Mr. Salvatore. Remember that and make sure everyone else that works here knows it too."

And with that she quickly retreated from the room.

Alone at last. For now that is. I would have to start scouring the room below for my first victims, but first I needed a drink. I had to relax or I would get ahead of myself and make a mess of things. Remaining discrete was always important. No need for unwanted attention.

A glass of scotch in hand, I leaned against the balcony rail and began planning my next plan of attack. I decided for this first night it would be best to find a group of women who I felt would fall into my trap without questions. If I was jumping back into old habits, I might as well give myself an easy entry. It wouldn't take long for me to get back to full speed, but this would be the test. Had I truly turned everything off? Or was this a ploy by my mind to test my willpower? Only one way to tell.

I spotted them easily enough. They stood out among everyone else as if they couldn't be bothered by those around them. There were 7 of them sitting around a smaller table in a corner and as they laughed and continued on I could tell they were right. Men tried to get their attention, but they were simply better than everyone here. Or so they thought. I was finally able to make eye contact with the quietest of the group as she scanned the room and stopped on me. I smiled at her and tipped my drink while she returned the gesture. As if knowing what I wanted, she began speaking to the group before they all turned and looked at him with similar flirty smiles and raised their shot glasses. They were well on their way to be trashed, and I wasn't about to stop them. I simply wanted their company… And their blood.

They began making their way over to the man blocking the stairs to the VIP rooms. The boldest and loudest blonde in the group spoke to him as she gestured toward me on the rail. The bouncer eyed me and I nodded my head to give the okay, and he allowed them to climb the stairs. I could hear them coming from the stairwell and began to think that some of them might have to be told to quiet down.

But anticipation began to grow as they neared the door. I heard it open before their voices were simply behind the thin curtain separating the room, but I didn't go to greet them. I simply turned in my spot to face their arrival. There would be no chasing tonight. They were coming to me. My fingers twitch with the excitement.

The girls' laughter carried on until they finally appeared to me. I put on a devilish smirk and noticed two of them blush, but the other five just smiled right back. These were the type of girls I needed to start with. Ones with confidence. No one was dying from this group tonight, but they would serve for a tasty appetizer before the main show.

"Hello, ladies," I was laying it on thick for them, but I needed to seduce my prey before I took away their freedom to choose, "Welcome. I am Mr. Salvatore. And that is a name you don't want to forget." At least not until I told them to that is.

They all giggled and we were now down to two that had yet to break eye contact or blush. They would mostly be my biggest assets of the night if they could keep that up. I found them to be more appetizing as they bolding moved about the room. The shiest two from early wouldn't last long. I could already see them thinking of ways to leave this place. I would make it easier for them. I compelled them both to tell their friends it was time for them to leave and they would see them later. Then hurry home or they might find themselves chased after and brought back. Two down. Five was a much better number for me to work with.

The music began to pulse heavier and the alcohol flowed easily. I didn't start in on the girls until I was sure they were comfortable and I could get them all to comply with noticing something off. One of the bold girls, a cute blonde with obvious surgical enhancements to her body made the beginning easy. She started rubbing her body all over me in rhythm to the music. And as she leaned in her throat just happened to right by my mouth.

I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. And that was when I knew. Everything really was off.

And with that last thought… I sunk my teeth into her neck.

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reading. I know this is slow start but hang in there. There will be a little bit of a DamonPOV and definitely some ElenaPOV. Maybe next chapter. This is just to show where Stefan is headed and its not good! Review if you want. THANKS AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

DPOV

I'm selfish.

That's the only explanation I could come up with. I wanted to take something that finally made me feel good so I did. I took it and I didn't think about the consequences because I was selfish.

I should have known something was off as soon as it began to be a struggle for Elena to feed or when she began turning to me instead of Stefan. She had been so straightforward before that in telling me she loved Stefan more than me. Why wouldn't those feelings being amplified along with her feelings for me? Shouldn't they still overshadow what we had like they had when she was still human? I knew all this, yet I couldn't think about it when she was right there for me to take.

So I took her because I couldn't give up the hope of it being real.

But Stefan made me see what I knew all along. Elena was making the choices I wanted her to make. She was trying to make me happy because it was my blood that made her. It wasn't because she truly chose to be with me. That damn sire bond ruined everything. It was all an illusion. It wasn't real. And still I couldn't let her go.

I couldn't walk away because I wanted her for myself. So again I greedily stayed with her. And what was worse is I lied to Stefan about it.

That was the only thing that finally broke through my own self-centered needs. I had done a lot of horrible things to my brother, but we were finally moving past that point because Elena had brought us together. We both loved her so we worked together to protect her. We were founding that brotherly bond we had lost because of Katherine. We found it because of Elena.

Now, however, I was sure we would lose some of that. He would be upset when I told him I couldn't let her go at first. I needed more time before pushing her away. But I had hope that he would understand when I told him I would help him find the cure. At least if she's human, she can decide for herself again who she wants and not be pushed by some crazy sire bond. Finding the cure was the key to all of us being happy again. I knew that and I hoped Stefan understood enough to know that too.

With that thought in mind, I finally made it home after leaving Jeremy at the lake house. I knew I had to talk to Stefan before anything else could go wrong. He had to hear me out. He always was more reasonable than I was so I felt hope that the conversation wouldn't turn ugly.

When I reached the front door to our home, I didn't expect to find what I did. Walking into the foyer, everything was in disarray. Tables were overturned; books were shredded and lying amongst what had to be the wreckage of our living room. Everything was torn apart. Nothing was left in its place.

I couldn't move. I didn't know who or what could have done such damage. Then I heard movement in the living room. I tensed up as my first instinct was to fight, but I wasn't sure where Stefan was and immediately realized he could be in serious danger.

Suddenly, Caroline was standing amongst everything and appeared to be picking up some of the pieces in the living room. She didn't notice me at first and was mumbling something under her breath. I couldn't make out the emotions on her face just yet, but I didn't have to wait long to figure it out.

She must have heard me take a step in her direction as her head snapped up at me. The first things I noticed were the tears on her cheeks and the anguish, but it didn't last long once she saw me. Anger replaced despair as rage radiated off her in waves. I had obviously done something to piss her off.

"You!" she shouted and gave up on whatever she was picking up. The tears were still falling, but I wasn't sure if it was from before or now with anger. "You did this! This is all your fault!"

Now I was confused and actually kind of pissed myself. She couldn't blame me for this. I wasn't here at all today. There was no way I did any of this.

"What the hell is your problem?" I bit back with venom in my voice. No one spoke to me like that. "Maybe you should check your facts before going all bitch mode on me. I haven't been here all day for your information. I didn't do any of this!"

We had met each other halfway and were both in each other's faces. I couldn't tell who was angrier, but I'd have to go with her as she slapped me hard across the face. I almost lost it, but she spoke first.

"He's gone!" She screamed at me. I looked at her confused. Who was gone? And how did she think all this was my fault? "Damn it, Damon. He's gone and I don't know that he'll be able to come back this time."

I must have still looked confused and no longer angry as I watched the fight go out of Caroline. She fell to the ground and began to cry. She still hadn't answered me, and I didn't know what to do. As if knowing I was confused she finally answered my question for me.

"Stefan, Damon. Stefan is gone." She looked away from me and stared blankly at the wall across from her.

Now my mind was trying to process everything. Stefan was gone. Caroline didn't think he could come back this time. Had Klaus taken him away again? Compelled him out of his humanity? Is that why everything was torn apart? Did they struggle before it came down to obedience? That made some sense in my mind, but still things weren't adding up. If Klaus took Stefan, he would have tried to take Caroline too because of his weird obsession with her. And how was any of that my fault?

I sunk down to the ground in front of Caroline and made her look at me. "Caroline, you need to take a breath and explain to me what happened. Where did Stefan go? And why is the house torn apart?"

She looked at me and suddenly gave a humorless laugh, "You really have no clue what you've done. You really think this has nothing to do with you when really it's because of you this happened."

Now she was talking crazy I was sure. And she could obviously still see that I didn't understand.

"Tell me Damon," she wasn't going to make it easy, "where were you today? And who did you happen to be with?"

"I was at the lake house to help Jeremy with Bonnie, that stupid, idiotic professor, and—" it all clicked into place. Stefan found out I was still with Elena. He knew I hadn't let her go like I told him I had. He knew I lied to him, but I had lied to Stefan before. He never got so upset he left or tore apart our home. There was something else. "Okay. So I was with Elena and I lied to Stefan about it. Tell me how that little lie turned into him destroying the house and leaving to never return as you say."

She looked me dead in the eye and became extremely serious, "He knows, Damon. He knows everything that you've lied to him about in the last few days."

Again its like all things began to come together. He knew I had been betraying him with Elena. He had to have felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds. And it was because I, his own brother, couldn't find a way to tell him what happened or tell him the truth. I couldn't bring myself to do that to him, yet it just made it worse because now he felt my betrayal.

I sat next to Caroline as I realized I really had caused all this. It really was entirely my fault. I put my head in my hands and began to pull my hair. "Caroline, you have to tell me exactly what happened."

And she did tell me. Stefan, that moral, "find-good-in-all-people-even-your-asshat-of-a-brother" bastard, had felt the only thing separating us from that monster Klaus was our family and the trust we instilled in each other. And then Caroline being the good friend that she always was couldn't keep what she knew from Stefan. And then he lost it. Completely destroying whatever he touched. She said she had tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't stop. He kept going. It took her almost half an hour to break through and him hear her screams and cries. Then she said something strange happened. Everything stopped abruptly. He had turned to look at her and there was no life in his eyes. He simply stared at her for a moment before climbing the stairs to his room. He came back down a few minutes later with a bag, not saying a word to Caroline or even acknowledging her before walking out the door.

"I don't know what happened. He was going crazy and then all the sudden it just stopped. Like the fight went out of him. You can't even imagine the look in his eyes. Everything was gone from them, like-"

"Like a switch had been turned off." I finished for her.

Now I understood it all. He destroyed things because he found out about my lies and the hurtful emotions took over his body. When he couldn't take it anymore, his defenses kicked in and turned off his emotions. He had shut down like the last time he had been with Klaus. Only this time he had lost the two things that had brought him back last time. That's why Caroline didn't think he could come back from this. He no longer had Elena. And he didn't think he had me.

I had fucked everything up. I had ruined so much and the one person who had always been by my side and forgiven me no matter what wasn't going to anymore. I loved Elena in a different way that I loved my brother.

I took full responsibility for everything now that I knew. And I knew I had to fix everything. I had to do this right. Because of Elena. And Caroline. But above all, Stefan. I had to fix it all for him.

We had sat on the floor in the main hallway for an hour before Caroline shifted to stand. I couldn't imagine moving, but with my newfound conscious kicking in I had to start immediately.

"I'm going to fix this Caroline," I said with as much conviction as I could. She looked at me with so much doubt that it was crippling. "I know this is all messed up, but I am going to make this right for you, Elena, and especially Stefan."

"The damage is done Damon," she began to walk toward the front door, "Stefan isn't coming back and Elena is sired to for the rest of her vampire life. We're all screwed to live in misery it seems so I might as well join the club."

"Caroline, I know a way to fix this. The only way, actually," I pleaded with her to listen.

"How Damon? You can't change this. And you know how hard it was to get Stefan back last time and that was because he was under compulsion!" She shouted back at me. "He did it all on his own this time!"

"The cure," I stated simply, "We find the cure. Not only do we get Elena back, but we can get Stefan back as well."

"The cure," she repeated and stopped to turn back to me. She was working it through her mind I could tell. She had to see that it could work. "But how exactly are you assuming we will find the cure, Damon? Stefan has been working on it for days with Klaus and they hadn't gotten far."

"We will work with Klaus. He wants Elena human just as badly as we do," I reasoned with her. "We can get him on our side with that alone."

Caroline had retreated back into the house and was taking everything I was saying into consideration. "After everything Damon, I doubt Klaus is going to want to work with us. I can't manipulate him anymore. He's different with me than he is everyone else and I hate to say this, but I feel bad doing those things to him."

And then a voice we both weren't expecting came from the front door, "That's good to hear love. Otherwise this conversion would have taken a much different turn." Klaus sauntered slowly into the foyer eyeing us. Blood stained his clothing. He looked devilish as ever. "You see, I've had quite the evening and I understand from your conversation you need my help. I was going to pass and simply kill you both, but Caroline, my dear, you've just changed my mind."

He closed the space between us. Neither of us spoke as we knew it wasn't welcome. We needed his help too much to push him.

That devious look of his told us he was in charge, "We're finding that cure, but only on my terms, you understand?"

I didn't like it, but there wasn't much else I could do. I shook his hand and he pulled Caroline to him. She didn't pull away, but wasn't exactly snuggling up to him. Something had changed in her in the last few hours.

Klaus smiled at her and then me, "I believe this will be a beautiful friendship. And beneficial to us all."

I struck a deal with the devil, knowing I was trying to save another devil on the way.

**A/N: Hope this chapter gives a better idea of where the story is leading. I like writing the dark stuff with Stefan so there will be more of that to come for sure. However, I'd like there to be a light at the end of the tunnel on how this still will eventually be a STELENA story. I don't hate Damon though if you can tell from this chapter. Stefan and his relationship is complicated to say the least, but he still feels for his brother. **

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

SPOV

Blood. It was all I thought about. It was all I wanted. And I wasn't about to change that. I didn't want to think about anything else. I didn't want to need anything else. This was my life now. If I allowed myself to think about anything else, I would feel again and my heart would be shredded even more. So blood had once again become my life.

Il Peccatore was more like my home than my apartment ever was. I was there every night until daybreak before making my way to my apartment. All I did there was clean myself up and sleep to prepare for the next night. I had taken a few of my victims with me on occasion to satisfy my growing need for blood. And it was easy to dispose of bodies from there as well. I had perfected my hunt and covering up when things got messy, but I needed to be careful while at the club.

As I dressed for the night, my phone began to ring much like it does every night around this time. I never answered it but looked to see whose turn it was to try and sort me out. It had varied between Caroline and Damon mostly, but occasionally I'd see Bonnie or Klaus's names on the screen as well. I had no desire to speak to any of them. If they wanted to find me then it shouldn't be that hard. My patterns were still the same. Klaus and Damon would know this. Yet, they still hadn't come looking so I realized they didn't care enough to try. And I wanted it to stay that way.

I looked at the caller ID and was actually surprised for once to see a different name calling me. Rebekah. Now that was an interesting turn of events. She was supposed to be staked and hidden. My curiosity got the better of me of course in this case and I did something I hadn't done since arriving in Chicago.

I picked up the phone and answered, "Rebekah, this is an interesting surprise. I believe last time I saw you, your brother was stabbing you in the heart."

"Funny you should say that Stefan," she replied venomously, "I believe you were just as much a part of that as Niklaus."

"Don't be so dramatic, Rebekah," I couldn't waste my time listening to her rant about her brother, "You know Klaus is always trying to put your family away. Nothing will change that. Family means nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I can't have a perfect relationship with my brother like you do Stefan," she really was pissed at me, "I don't like to be stabbed by my brother, but I can't do anything about him at the moment. You on the other hand I am more than willing to get rid of."

"Oh god, Rebekah, get over yourself. I don't care about your shit with your brother. I'm done with him and I'm done with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be and someone to kill," I really needed blood soon, or things could turn messy from how annoying she was being.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted back in the phone, "Are you telling me you're hunting? Like hunting humans? What the hell happened to Stefan the animal killer?"

"I don't have time to rehash the past. I'm busy living the life I should have been living all along. I never should have left this life to began with," my patience was wearing thin with her.

"Oh my god! You're Ripper Stefan again! How the hell did that happen? How do I miss everything in such a short amount of time?"

"It's not always about you, Rebekah. Now like I said, I have somewhere to be," I finally had enough and just hung up on her. I shouldn't have answered, but I guess I was back in my old Chicago ways by talking to her. Oh the good old days. Now that that was dealt with, it was time to feed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Il Peccatore was packed as music was pulsing through the walls and drinks were flowing freely. I'd gathered a group of young people in my private balcony that moved freely to the music and enjoyed the stocked bar I had opened for them. I had enjoyed a few bites but hadn't decided whom I wanted to take home tonight. There was a particularly tasty blonde that might make for an appetizing meal, but the night was still young and choices could be made later when the time came. For now, I would enjoy the little bites and the scotch in my hand trying to find that place between drunk and obliterated.

As the hours went by and the group got more intoxicated, it became easier to drink their blood and easier to drink my scotch. It was because of this that I hadn't noticed the bodyguard to the VIP area letting someone up without my permission. I hadn't noticed that person walk to my door and come in behind the curtain. I had the blonde in my lap, my mouth attached to her neck, when I heard a voice I was hoping I was imagining.

"Well, this is a sight I've been dying to see since the 20s."

Rebekah. Of course she couldn't resist coming to find me. She had after all told me she wanted to kill me. And I still couldn't find it in myself to care.

I released my hold on the girl to see Rebekah staring at me with a sly grin on her face. There didn't seem to be hostility in her posture, but she was always good at finding ways to get what she wanted.

"What are you doing here, Rebekah?" I moved toward her and pushed her away from my prey back behind the curtain. "You still want to kill me? Is that it?"

She began to pour herself a drink not seeming to care I was talking to her. Once satisfied with her glass she turned to me with that smirk still in place. "Really, Stefan, I would think you would know that I have no reason to kill you now. I actually would rather you be alive here than dead."

I just couldn't figure out her game plan. She always had an agenda to her actions. After everything she'd encountered with Klaus, she couldn't trust anyone and I couldn't trust her. "Just tell me what you want, Rebekah. No games. I have things to do right now if you didn't notice."

"Actually, I did notice. And that's why I'm here," she moved to sit on the couch before looking up at me once more, "I don't know what happened to you while I was stabbed, but I had to see for myself that you really had gone Ripper again."

"Alright…" There had to be more. "And now that you've seen me?"

She got up and moved toward me, standing close and looking into my eyes, "You remember the last time you were in Chicago now. That means you should remember _us _from that time as well. I had fallen in love with this Stefan so I had to see if he was back and this time on his own."

"So you're here because you think I can love you now that I'm back to this place? Really, Rebekah you shouldn't get any ideas. I don't need anyone in my life. The only thing I need is blood and I have plenty of that as you can see. You should go."

I tried to move past her back onto the balcony, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Oh Stefan. You know there is one other thing you need. And I can give it to you just like in 20s."

She leaned in to put her mouth on my mine. Somewhere in my mind I didn't want this to happen, but that somewhere was shrinking and the rest of my mind told me that this is what I needed. As our lips touched, it was like an instinct took over and I grabbed her hard quickly pushing her up against the far wall. We were trying to devour each other's mouths as her hands made their way into my hair and mine began to roam over her body. She was right. I needed this and she had been more than willing to satisfy the need back then so why not now?

I broke away from her mouth only to find myself sucking on her neck. It wasn't for the same purpose as the blonde in the other room. It was for pleasure and thought made me realize I needed to get the others out so we could make our escape to my apartment.

"Wait," I spoke softly as I stopped my assault on her neck. She moaned impatiently and angrily. "I need to take care of the others and then we are going back to my apartment."

"I was about to break your neck if you turned me down, but I like the sound of that plan. Let's take a few of them with us for a treat." She waltzed through the curtain not waiting for me to follow. It was how she worked, but all I could think about what getting her underneath me as the desire coursed through my body. People began walking out the door not even glancing my way before Rebekah came back with the blonde from earlier and a tall darker skinned man with brown hair. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm not about to let you have all the fun. I've been missing this for 90 years."

Not even waiting for a response from me she began to lead them out of the room. I couldn't move afraid something would snap back into place. I know the old me wouldn't want to do this, but every part of me at that instance couldn't say no. I wanted it and I wanted nothing more. I thought blood was all I needed, but now I realized I had two needs and two alone. Blood and Sex. And now I had someone to help me take care of both.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I hit a block for a while there. So I decided to post what I had instead of keeping everyone waiting. Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post faster next time! :)**


End file.
